There is known in the art a water-cooled electromagnetic brake (cf., F.R.G. Pat. No. 1,488,525, class H 02 K 9/19) whose stator accomodates a movably mounted rotor with pole teeth and an excitation winding arranged on a ring with holes, while in the stator lids there are provided toroidshaped collectors for cooling liquid having circular slots for the introduction of said liquid fed from a gap between the stator and rotor to the collectors, and ports in the lower portion of the collectors for the removal of the cooling liquid.
The cooling liquid in said prior art electromagnetic brake is fed into the gap between the rotor and stator from the space of the excitation winding via holes in the ring located above the central portion of the pole teeth of the rotor.
The centrifugal force developed by the pole teeth of the rotor builds up a counterpressure to the flow of cooling liquid supplied from the space of the excitation winding, which fails to ensure a forced delivery of the liquid flow into the gap.
Moreover, the cooling liquid is not further forced to the collectors from the gap.
In order to increase the efficiency of heat transfer in the stator area adjoining the gap, intricate circular channels are provided to promote additional circulation of the cooling liquid.